


Love Bites

by Shell_Writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Not Serious, Or Is he?, no exy, vampire!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Writes/pseuds/Shell_Writes
Summary: Nicky is convinced that Andrew's new boyfriend, Neil Josten, is a blood-sucking demon, he's determined to expose him and try to save his cousin. Aaron and Kevin are Done with his overactive imagination.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first of all, this is Not serious, just a crack fic I wrote yesterday lol,, second, I wanna thank my friend Winterlynne_Norvic for giving me the title bc my brain stopped working

In the beginning, Nicky was ecstatic for his cousin. Of course he'll be happy to know that he wasn't the only gay guy in the family, and that Andrew was gonna be happy, and that he trusted them enough to not only come out to them but also meet his boyfriend.

That was a _huge_ deal when it came to Andrew.

He was over the moon when he met Andrew's boyfriend.

Neil Josten was handsome, and very cute, if not a little awkward when it came to meeting new people, and Nicky was tempted to kiss his plump red lips (but of course, he didn't because he was his _cousin's_ boyfriend.) Neil was also smart, and majored in Mathematical Science at their university. 

So, he was practically perfect, right?

_Wrong_.

Nicky knew the truth. He knew that Neil Josten was a filthy lying.. _liar_!

Neil probably wasn't even his real name!

It started with Nicky feeling something _off_ about the shorter guy. He just seemed like he was hiding something, something _big_ , but Nicky ignored it at first because that was none of his business. Or because Andrew threatened him. It doesn't matter which one, he left it alone.

That was until he saw the _bites_.

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Aaron asked, smashing buttons on his controller, eyes fixed on the screen. He smirked when he managed to kill Nicky's character.

Nicky groaned, pouting. "That's cheating!"

"Not my fault you can’t stop your overactive imagination."

"It's not my _normally active_ imagination!" Nicky gasped, then started, "and I may not seem like the most observant person out there."

"But?" Kevin dragged on, from his place perched on the desk, a YouTube video paused on his laptop to hear what Nicky had to say.

Nicky stared at him for a moment, lost. Then snorted, "Kevin said butt!"

Aaron and Kevin groaned simultaneously.

"What are you, three?" Kevin rolled his eyes, arms crossed on his unfairly buff chest.

"Yeah, on a scale from one to ten!" He said and was met with two pairs of confused eyes. "What? I have low self-esteem issues.”

Aaron turned back to the screen and started a new game, "for the hundredth time this week, Josten isn't a fucking vampire!"

"Yeah, and how would you know that?" Nicky demanded.

Aaron looked at him like he was stupid, "um, maybe because vampires aren't fucking real?"

"Are you asking because you're not sure?" Nicky smirked, easily evading a shot in the game.

Aaron groaned. "You know what? I give up on this twilight bullshit."

"Listen, this is serious!" Nicky whined, throwing the controller as he lost yet another round.

"You have no proof, whatsoever."

"Remember when Andrew came home with red dot bites on his wrists?" Nicky looked at both men smugly, as if to say ‘in your faces!’

"It was mosquito's season. Aaron was in the same exact state.”

"Unrelated. What about him being pale and acting differently?"

"Nicky, Andrew is white. Just like me," Aaron showed Nicky his very pale wrist, as if his face wasn’t an indication.

Nicky rubbed his chin. "That doesn't explain him acting differently all of a sudden."

"Differently? You mean him actually being happy, and smiling for once?" Kevin answered.

Nicky shook his head, "things just don't add up."

"Yes, they perfectly do!"

Nicky stood up, hands on his hips, "you two are complete idiots. There will be a family dinner tonight at the Colombia house, I'll prove it once and for all!" Nicky stomped out of the room, leaving Aaron and Kevin behind, looking at each other.

"Should we stop him?"

Aaron shook his head, "nah. Come play with me."

"I'm busy."

"Re-watching Jeremy Knox's YouTube videos for the fifteenth time doesn't make you busy, just makes you an obsessed loser."

Kevin made an offended noise.

"Besides, I bet I could beat you," Aaron smirked.

Kevin stood up from his desk and walked to the couch. "In your dreams, Minyard."

 

`-`

 

In the Colombia house, Nicky, Aaron and Kevin were waiting on Andrew and Neil to arrive. Nicky, surprisingly, didn't tell them his plans.

Andrew and Neil arrived a few minutes later.

"Welcome!" Nicky greeted them, acting way too pleased with himself. "I'm glad you two could make it!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, already suspicious. "I live here."

Nicky laughed. "I just wanted us to have dinner together, get to know each other a little better. Hey. Neil!"

Neil greeted him back but Andrew still didn't look convinced but stayed silent as he and Neil walked further into the house and into the living room where Aaron was smirking and Kevin was pouting.

"Hey," Neil greeted the pair, sitting down next to Andrew.

Aaron nodded as Kevin greeted the two.

"What's Nicky's deal?" Andrew asked once Nicky went to the kitchen.

The two shrugged. Kevin continued, "he's just being his usual weird self."

Andrew hummed, seeming to be satisfied with that for the time being, and turned to Neil.

Neil smiled softly, resting his head on Andrew’s shoulder, not caring about the two other people in the room, and ran his fingers on Andrew’s neck which was covered with his black turtleneck shirt.

Kevin gave Aaron a Look™️ that translated into Nicky-better-not-see-this-or-it’ll-give-him-more-ideas-also-that-was-kinda-cute-my-bisexual-is-awakening. It’s a surprise Aaron got it.

Aaron returned the Look™️ with a Raised Brow™️ that translated into I-agree-Nicky-can’t-see-this-but-when-was-your-bisexual-asleep-in-the-first-place-?-you-were-just-mooning-over-Jeremy-Knox.

Kevin Rolled His Eyes™️ which translated into—

“Can you two stop having conversations without talking?” Nicky asked, he was back from the kitchen and sat down in front of Andrew and Neil who were in their own world. “It’s a little weird.”

Kevin and Aaron stopped and looked at Nicky who was sitting with a leg over the other, a serene smile on his face. They didn’t trust it one bit.

“So, Neil,” Nicky turned to look at the auburn haired boy. “Tell us something about yourself.”

“What is this? a job interview?” groaned Andrew but otherwise didn’t stop Neil from answering.

Neil laughed, “what do you want to know?”

Nicky hummed, “from what I know you’re half British, your mother’s side, right?” when Neil nodded, Nicky continued, “thoughts on 19th century Britain?”

Neil tilted his head, brows furrowed, “I suppose the Victorian era had a significant social and technological change? which was good...”

Nicky smirked, “how would you know that?”

“I took World History in high school.”

“And how long since you graduated _high school_?”

“Last year,” Neil looked at Andrew, lost.

Andrew groaned, “that’s enough, Nicky.”

Nicky laughed, “I was only trying to make a conversation!”

Kevin and Aaron on the other hand, were watching them as if they were watching an intense tennis match.

“Food, anyone?” Aaron cleared his throat, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

“Yes,” Andrew followed his brother, leaving Neil at the mercy of his cousin.

Nicky waited until they were out of hearing range, then he spoke, “I hope you’ll _enjoy_ what I made, Neil.”

“I’m sure I’ll like it,” Neil smiled, still a little nervous, looking at Kevin with a question in his eyes.

Kevin shrugged and continued watching videos on his phone. Damn the traitor.

“I made _garlic_ knots,” Nicky said, watching Neil carefully, waiting for his reaction. This had to be it, he read from multiple sources that Garlic was like Alcohol on a cut for these guys. It was basically verified! “And some _garlic_ bread, _garlic_ cheese fingers and for dessert _garlic_ flavored ice cream.”

“Wow, you really like garlic,” Neil stated, trying to hide a grimace, laughing nervously.

“You don’t?” Nicky smirked, waiting for the confession. This was it!

Neil shrugged, “I don’t mind it.”

Dammit. He was a tough cookie but Nicky hasn’t given up yet. He smirked thinking about all the other things he had planned for this evening.

Neil and Kevin looked at him evilly smirking then looked at each other, shrugging.

Aaron called them from the kitchen, and the three went to sit on the dining table. Nicky made sure to sit right in front of Neil.

Andrew came to sit beside Neil, and Aaron at the head of the table, Kevin sat beside Nicky.

They all looked at the table, and grimaced. Nicky looked mildly offended.

“Well, dig in!”

They started eating slowly, but Nicky only had eyes on Neil, who took a small bite of a garlic knot and winced.

Nicky stood up, slamming his hands on the table, “aha! I knew—“

“This is horrendous!” Kevin gagged, pushed his plate away.

Aaron and Andrew were in the same state.

“How do you fuck up garlic bread?” asked Aaron, shuddering (way more than necessary!), and put the bread back in the basket.

“I’m ordering Pizza,” declared Andrew, and pulled his phone.

Nicky sat down. Dammit. His poor cooking skills were his downfall, huh. Well, not to worry too much, he’s still had a few tricks up his metaphorical sleeve.

He smirked while eating a garlic knot, coughing it up immediately. “Yeah, Pizza sounds amazing right now.”

 

`-`

 

“Let’s tell scary stories!” Nicky said, from his spot on the chair, strategically next to Neil’s own chair.

After they had dinner (the Pizza was fantastic,) they decided to sit in the backyard since the weather was uncharacteristically good. The group was sitting around the fire, they (mostly Andrew) were roasting marshmallows.

Neil was sitting beside Andrew, his head close to his cousin's, with his hand intertwined with Andrew’s left hand. Andrew was feeding him some of his roasted marshmallows.

It was immensely cute that Nicky almost felt bad about what he was doing. _Almost_.

Aaron groaned, his eyes not leaving his phone. “How about we don’t?”

“Oh, come on!” Nicky whined. “We set up the mood already, now it’s time for some creepy stories!”

The sound of the fire crackling and the bugs chirping were the only sounds for a few moments until Neil spoke, breaking the sounds of nature. Or something like that.

“I’ve never did all of this ‘telling scary stories around fire in the woods,’” he laughed, although his voice was a little empty.

“What? How?” Nicky gasped. “This was basically a religious experience as a kid!”

Neil laughed again and shrugged.

“Let’s do it,” surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) Andrew was the one who spoke, shoving the last of the marshmallows in his mouth. Neil looked at him like he just handed him the world. Andrew forced his face away to the fire.

“Great! Neil, how about you start?” Nicky suggested. “Maybe tell us something scary that happened to you. Something _bloody_.”

Kevin gave him the stink eye as he and Aaron put down their phones. Nicky smirked.

“I don’t really know what to say.”

“I’ll start,” Andrew said, ruining Nicky’s plans unknowingly.

 

`-`

 

“I have a perfect game!” Nicky tried to sound enthusiastic after the cursed story Andrew just finished.

Kevin and Aaron were at different levels of freaked out, Neil on the other hand, looked completely fine, and it was not looking good for him. Not looking good, at all.

“Please, don’t,” Aaron begged his older cousin.

“How about it, Neil?” Nicky ignored Aaron and looked at Neil, who was whispering something in Andrew’s ear.

Neil looked at him, “what?”

“How do you feel about playing a game?”

“Oh, sure,” he shrugged.

“Perfect!” Nicky clapped his hands. “It’s called Lady Spades and it’s similar to Bloody Mary.”

Aaron and Andrew groaned, familiar with Nicky’s childish games. Kevin and Neil looked at him, intrigued.

“What’s Bloody Mary?”

Nicky looked at him like he was stupid, “are you serious? wait, don’t answer, of course you are,” Nicky sighed and explained the game to Neil (and Kevin.) “Sounds good?”

“You really believe the Queen of Spades will magically appear after I say ‘Lady Spades, appear,’ seven times?”

“Everything is possible,” Nicky insisted. “I thought you’d think that, too.”

“Why would I think that?”

“This is a stupid child’s game,” Aaron said, and Nicky glared at him.

“It is Not!” Nicky said. “We’re playing it!”

“But where are we gonna get red lipstick and a handheld mirror?” Kevin asked, trying to hide how excited he was.

“Ta da!” Nicky pulled the needed items from his pocket (plus the Queen of Spades card,) and was met by four pairs of eyes looking completely Done.

“Do you normally carry these with you?” asked Neil as Nicky handed him the stuff.

“Maybe,” Nicky giggled. “Okay! Neil will start!”

“Why him?” pouted Kevin.

Nicky glared at the taller man, “because. Go ahead Neil.”

Neil nodded, and took the lipstick and wrote ‘Lady Spades’ on the mirror. Then held the Queen of Spades card on his hand, facing the mirror.

Neil faced the mirror and Nicky leaned to his side to see the reflection. He read that Vampires don’t have reflections.

Unfortunately, his reflection _was_ there. Dammit. Well, he kinda expected that since mirrors weren’t purely silver these days.

Neil repeated the phrase seven times with his eyes closed, then stayed silent for a few seconds. The other four stayed silent too, they only heard the faint sound of bugs and the dying fire, and a dog barking somewhere distant.

Nicky was on the edge of his seat, he didn’t think that the Lady of Spades would actually appear but now that they’re doing it, he was starting to sweat.

Andrew on the other hand just sighed, not buying the myth, and opened another bag of marshmallows. Nicky could respect his bravery.

Neil slowly opened his eyes, looking at the mirror. He gasped, and whispered, “can you see it too?”

Nicky jolted a little and leaned over to look at the mirror, shaking slightly, and biting his lips.

It all happened so fast. One moment, Nicky was looking over Neil’s shoulder and into the mirror, and the next he was on the ground, hearing screams. _His_ screams, to be exact. And someone laughing. His _supposed_ family, and Neil.

Neil gave him his hand to stand up, “I’m sorry!”

Andrew was smirking and looked too proud of his boyfriend while Kevin looked freaked like Nicky. Aaron shook his head, disappointed.

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Aaron scolded him. “Literally.”

 

`-`

 

Nicky hadn’t given up yet. Sure, three of his plans were completely ruined but he was still determined to prove to everyone that Neil was Not who he said he was.

He was in the hallway with Kevin and Aaron, while the two lovebirds were in the living room watching a movie. Um, _twilight_ , to be exact.

“Vampires have quick reflexes,” Nicky explained to his two accomplices, throwing the water bottle and catching it in his hand, trying to look cool.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Aaron sighed, defeated.

“Neil is an athlete, Nicky, of course he’ll have quick reflexes!” argued Kevin.

“Not relevant.”

“Yes, it _is_ relevant!”

Nicky dropped the water bottle and scrambled to get from the floor. “Watch closely, boys!”

The two boys sighed and went to the living room, sitting with the boyfriends. Nicky took a deep breath.

This wasn’t just a test of quick reflexes. No, this was two tests in one. He doubted Neil will get out of this one by luck.

Nicky walked into the living room, and leaned against the wall, a few feet away from the couches. Neil was resting his head on Andrew’s shoulder (was it a vampire thing? Nicky wondered,) and Andrew had his arm around him.

“All those scary stories and games made me thirsty. Hey, guys, you want something to drink?” Nicky looked at Neil, who didn’t even look up from watching twilight.

“Vodka,” Kevin answered. Aaron nodded from his side.

“Vodka sounds good right now,” Andrew agreed.

Nicky glared at them, _this wasn’t for you_ , he wanted to say. “What about you, Neil?”

Neil didn’t look up, “just water for me, thanks.”

Well, well, well, he got played like a damn fiddle. Nicky was concentrating hard on not laughing.

“Here,” Nicky said as he threw the water bottle at Neil, and spotted his mistake immediately.

Neil hadn’t looked up from the screen, too engrossed in the damn movie, and was almost hit by the bottle. Almost.

Thankfully, _Andrew_ had the quick reflexes and stopped the bottle from hitting Neil’s head.

Neil looked up at Andrew then the bottle on the floor, then Nicky who was wide eyed.

“I’m, SO SORRY!” Nicky cried, screaming.

“It’s okay, it was just an accident and I’m perfectly fine thanks to Andrew,” Neil tried to calm him, while Andrew was giving him a Look™️ that would actually kill a lesser man.

Nicky winced at the ‘accident’ part, and felt bad.

Aaron grimaced and Kevin walked out of the room, to get Vodka, no doubt.

Nicky went to pick up the bottle, he hated this, but he had to do it. For his cousin’s sake. “I don’t suppose you want this, now?”

Andrew rolled his eyes, and Neil laughed. “Sure.”

Nicky handed Neil the bottle, and sat down next to Aaron, looking at Neil intently.

Neil opened the bottle and took a sip, instantly making a face. “This tastes kinda weird.”

“I KNEW IT!” Nicky cackled, standing up.

The people in the room completely ignored him as Andrew took a sip from the bottle.

“It does taste a little salty,” Andrew made a disgusted face. Aaron took the bottle and took a sip.

“Oh yeah, it’s ' _holy water'_ ,” Aaron laughed. He looked at Nicky, “how did you get this?”

Nicky put his hands on his hips, looking proud of himself. “I blessed it myself.”

“With salt?”

“Why do we have disgusting holy water and not normal water?” asked Andrew.

“It’s not _that_ bad!” Nicky argued.

“It is,” Aaron’s face scrunched up and he shuddered. “Besides, you can’t bless water yourself, you need an actual priest.”

Nicky took the bottle and chugged it down, immediately coughed it on the floor. “Ew, ew, ew!!”

Andrew groaned and stood up, looking at Neil, “let’s go to my room.”

Neil pouted, but stood up. “Now I’m really thirsty, and I wanted to watch the vampire movie.”

Andrew dragged his boyfriend to his room, “I’ll get you _normal_ water, and for your own good, I won’t let you finish that movie, you can thank me later.”

 

`-`

 

Nicky was starting to give up. Almost all his plans were utterly ruined. Curse Neil for having good luck.

“Well, most your _brilliant plans_ might’ve worked if you were a little better at executing them,” Aaron tried to consul his cousin, patting his back.

“Ugh, he got away from me this time, but he won’t be so lucky next time!”

“You still haven’t given up yet?!”

“Kevin, I’m disappointed in you, I thought you knew me better than this. I don’t give up easily.”

Kevin deadpanned, “just a few hours ago, you gave up making garlic soup because you couldn’t open a jar in less than thirty seconds.”

“That was ages ago, I’m a changed man.”

Kevin threw his hands in frustration.

“Besides, I have a final plan that’s 100% guaranteed to work,” Nicky smiled at his friends, feeling better after doing a quick google search.

“What is it?”

“Nuh-uh!” Nicky smirked, waving his finger. “We gotta wait for the perfect moment to strike.”

Kevin and Aaron shook their heads, already planning on telling Andrew that they weren’t involved in any way, shape, or form.

 

`-`

 

It was a Sunday when it finally happened. Neil struck on the Lord’s day, and Nicky was there to witness it.

They were having a Star Trek Marathon night at the dorm, and Andrew brought Neil over, since the younger man didn’t know what a Star Trek was. A tragedy that needed solving as soon as possible.

While they were having a break, Andrew dragged Neil into their room, and Nicky sneakily followed.

The door was ajar, and Nicky saw It. First, he heard Neil mutter a soft ‘yes or no?’ that he didn’t understand, then _it_ happened.

Neil had his face buried in Andrew’s neck, nibbling it as Andrew bit his own lips to stop any stressed sounds, but a few choked noises still managed to escape his lips.

Nicky clenched his hands, that _monster_ was hurting his cousin and Nicky can’t stand back and watch anymore. It was time for his Special Plan.

Nicky barged into the room, a cross (that he borrowed from Renee) in his hands, “leave my cousin alone, you hot blood-sucking demon!”

Andrew and Neil both detached themselves from each other, and looked at Nicky. Andrew was glaring at him, and Neil looked very uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable that Nicky was going to finally expose him, Nicky would bet!

“Ah.. what is going on?” Neil asked as Andrew walked towards Nicky.

“Andrew, there’s something you don’t know about you boyfriend, there’s something he’s been hiding from you!”

Andrew confusedly looked at him, stopping dead in his tracks. He had never seen his older cousin look so serious. “What are you talking about?”

Nicky turned to look at Neil who had a lost look on his face. “That’s enough with the innocent act!” Nicky then pushed the cross in Neil’s direction, and shouted, “the power of Christ compels you! I command you to leave this dorm! Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation!”

At this moment, both Kevin and Aaron came into the room and were watching. Aaron was snorting from laughter, trying to cling into Kevin, who looked like a man waiting for the storm to finally hit his home.

“Nicky. What. Are you. Doing,” Andrew said through gritted teeth.

Nicky ignored his very angry cousin and started pouring actual holy water on Neil, who was still completely lost. “I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“The power of Christ compels—“

Andrew seethed, yanking the cross and the bottle away from Nicky. “I asked you a question.”

“I was obviously exorcising the demon!” Nicky explained, eyeing Neil as if to say ‘you thought I wouldn’t notice, you cute ass demon?’

Andrew’s eyebrow twitched as he tried to contain his rage, he was about to start yelling when Neil’s laughing interrupted him. He turned to look at his soaked boyfriend.

“You, thought I was a,” Neil toppled over, laughing. “A demon?!”

“A vampire actually,” Nicky said, escaping Andrew’s clutches and sprinting to hide behind Kevin.

Aaron was still laughing, “I’m dying!”

Neil laughed along, “A vampire?? like Edward Cullen?”

“It’s bad that that’s your go-to vampire, but yeah,” Nicky came out from behind Kevin when he made sure Andrew and Neil weren’t gonna kill him.

“You tried to, to exorcise Neil,” Aaron said after he calmed down, tears staining his face. “That was you brilliant plan. This is priceless, I gotta tell Katelyn about this.”

Neil sighed after he stopped laughed, wiping his face from the tears and holy water. “I’ve never laughed this hard.”

Nicky pouted. This wasn’t supposed to be a laughing matter. “So, you’re Not a vampire that feeds on Andrew?”

Andrew choked as Neil shook his head, giving a little burst of laughing again, “what are you talking about?”

“Neil was obviously hiding something, I didn’t realize until I saw the bites!”

Andrew asked, “the bites?” the same time Kevin groaned, “don’t ask about the damn bites.”

Nicky explained the bites he saw on Andrew’s neck a couple of weeks back, and his unusual wardrobe of turtleneck shirts.

Andrew deadpanned, but there was a little red dusting his ears and the back of his neck. “Nicky. You complete idiot. I thought you would be the one to figure out those were fucking hickeys.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Nicky retreated a little then perked up. “What about the red dots on your wrist?!”

Kevin shook his head.

“It was mosquito’s season,” Andrew drawled, as Neil snorted and leaned against him, hand over his shoulder.

“I told you so! I told him so!” Kevin declared as Nicky deflated a little.

“Really?” Nicky groaned, then looked at Kevin and Aaron. “Why didn’t you guys warn me?”

Kevin and Aaron left the room, wordlessly. Nicky pouted and followed them, “that was a joke!”

Neil and Andrew looked at each other, Neil smiled and leaned in. “Vampires _suck_ blood, right? how about I _suck_ your—“

Andrew pushed his face away and followed his family out of the room, hearing Neil laugh behind him and follow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave a comment and kudos, if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
